


Let me Hold Your Clanger

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanart, Nudity, clangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: Despite the Doctor's complete truthfulness, the Master does not have the type of night he was expecting.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Let me Hold Your Clanger

**Author's Note:**

> He thought it was a euphemism and Really should have known better. 
> 
> I have a very bad sense of humour. My apologies. 
> 
> This was actually a quick spyvember doodle (proportions are overrated) for the 'comfort animal' prompt, but i can't Actually post it on tumblr, so another version with underwear and a clean version of this very bad joke is over there. But I really couldn't help myself.

I'm getting really fed up of thinking of something to write here so it will let me post something, 


End file.
